


The Warmth of a Smile

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Ficlet, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and there's nobody to come home to. Severus decides to stay in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me_midget (gin_tonic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/gifts).



> Thanks to Badgerlady for the beta. Written for [Mini_Fest](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/).

Though his vision was beginning to blur at the late hour, Severus dipped his quill into the pot of red ink at the edge of his desk and crossed through the offending suggestion in the latest missive from the Ministry. 

They couldn't possibly think he'd approve cutting the Defence Against the Dark Arts budget, could they?

"Fools," he muttered, the quill tip scratching roughly across the vellum. 

"Headmaster?" a muffled voice said, accompanied by a harder than necessary rap on the door.

With a flick of his wand, Severus opened the door and Professor Potter stumbled slightly as he entered Severus's office.

"Was there a reason you were banging on my door?" Severus said, setting his quill aside.

Potter's cheeks pinked. "I knocked once but didn't get a response." 

"Any normal person would have taken that as a clue that perhaps the occupant didn't want to be disturbed," Severus said, eyebrow raised.

To his dismay, Potter grinned. "I've never been a normal person."

"Don't I know it," Severus grumbled. "Did you need something? It's rather late."

"That's why I'm here." Potter sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "It's Christmas Eve and you're still at your desk." 

What difference did it make to Potter how Severus spent his time? It had been years since he looked forward to the holiday and he'd given up having someone to share it with not long after. 

Familiar green eyes were studying him, expression open and revealing. 

Unnerved, Severus focused on the subject at hand. "As headmaster of this school, my responsibilities do not end when the sun goes down." He picked up the sheaf of parchment he'd been dissecting and waved it at Potter. "You should be grateful, as Defence teacher, that I am as diligent as I am. The governors would have me cut _your_ budget by one third."

"Wankers," Potter said, shaking his head, then his eyes widened. "Sorry."

"Honestly, Potter." Severus refrained from rolling his eyes but only just. "If there isn't anything else, I ought to get back to saving the Herbology budget."

"Surely that can wait till after Boxing Day." 

Severus glared. "There is no reason to put off for two days work that I could finish tomorrow."

Potter looked stunned. "Tomorrow? Christmas day?"

"I've no other plans."

"Which brings us back to the reason for my visit." Potter's lips curled, just at the corner, his eyes alight with mischief. "Kreacher!"

Severus stood when the ancient house-elf appeared at Potter's side. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Master?" The elf bowed deeply.

"Please bring the items now," Potter said to the elf, who nodded once and disappeared.

"How dare you interrupt my solitude," Severus started, rounding his desk. Potter stood but didn't back away.

"It's Christmas," he said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Severus had every intention of throttling him then and there—extra paperwork be damned—when the blasted elf popped back into the room.

A table appeared laden with food, Christmas crackers, and sprigs of holly and mistletoe. 

"Minerva told me you liked mulled wine," Potter said, ladling some into a sturdy mug. "The mince pie was Filius's suggestion, said it reminded you of your mum." 

Severus stood stock still, his normally sharp mind utterly baffled. Potter had gone to the trouble of asking the staff his preferences? 

Why?

"I'm fond of the Peppermint humbugs." Potter prodded the bowl filled to the brim with the distinctive mints. He looked far away for a moment, perhaps lost in a memory, then held out the mug, the scent of wine and spices thick in the air, just as the clock struck midnight. 

Severus took the mug and their fingers brushed, the tingle of magic spreading through him like electricity. Potter sucked in a breath—apparently having felt the same sensation—but met Severus's gaze unflinchingly. 

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

"And to you... Harry."

Met with a blinding smile, Severus took a sip of the warm mulled wine, something like hope blooming in his chest.

Perhaps it would be a happy Christmas after all.


End file.
